Selamat Ulang Tahun
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Neji telah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk Hinata, namun berbagai situasi kerap menghalanginya untuk memberikannya langsung pada Hinata. NejiHina NejixHinata


--------------------------------------------------

**_A Naruto Fiction_**

**_"Selamat Ulang Tahun"_**

**_by: Arienna_**

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

-------------------------------------------------

Ia telah menyiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia telah memikirkannya masak-masak dengan segala pertimbangan, dan dengan yakin ia membeli sepasang jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna ungu tua campur putih dengan berhiaskan intan hitam palsu. Ia dengan hati-hati memilih kotak dan bungkus kado yang sesuai setelah bingung memillih dari sekian banyak yang ada. Dan sebagai sentuhan akhir, ia menghias kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas hijau itu dengan pita kertas berwarna putih.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata Hyuuga yang ke empat belas. Penerus klan Hyuuga yang semakin waktu semakin berkembang seiring ia berlatih dengan tekun dan rajin—hampir setiap hari. Ia yang dulu sangat pemalu dan belum cukup kuat, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti mulai memperbaikinya demi dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang dari klan Hyuuga maupun dari luar klan yang dulu hanya memandangnya sebelah mata—dan mungkin masih ada—mulai menimbang-nimbang penerus Klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Dan sang penerus pun mulai membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang tergerai.

Hinata bersikap sangat kesatria dengan memaafkan orang-orang yang dulu pernah menyakiti dan mengejeknya (termasuk Neji), bahkan menghargai mereka dimana orang-orang menolak dengan keras hal itu. Dan tanpa diketahui olehnya sendiri, ia telah membuat beberapa lelaki terpaut hatinya pada Hinata.

Dan mungkin Neji adalah salah satunya. Sudah hampir kurang lebih dua tahun sejak Neji tinggal di rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga, dan selama itu ia telah melihat satu sisi yang berbeda dari klan Hyuuga serta Hinata yang selama ini ia selalu menolak untuk mengadah. Ia mengakui bahwa waktu itu dia dibutakan oleh dendamnya yang melibatkan kematian mendiang Hizashi Hyuuga—ayah Neji—dimana selama ini ia fikir keluarga utama Hyuuga-lah penyebabnya. Bahwa ia mati menggantikan penerus klan ternama Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Namun kini matanya telah terbuka berkat teman-temannya, berkat Hinata, Hanabi, serta Hiashi.

Dan mengenai hati yang terpaut—apakah keberadaan Hinata bagi Neji hanyalah sekadar keberadaan seorang sepupu yang hilang (dia tidak hilang, tapi tertutupi oleh tembok pemisah antara klan Hyuuga. Tapi kan bisa diartikan sebagai hilang juga—setidaknya untukku :p) dan seorang teman? Selama waktu yang (lumayanlah) singkat itu, apakah Neji MUNGKIN merasakan sesuatu di sudut hatinya yang belum pernah tersentuh selama ini?

Ditempatkannya di kelompok Gai telah memberikannya pengalaman kehadiran sebuah—yah, teman dan keluarga yang hilang. Meskipun agak kacau dan sedikit kurang bisa dimengerti, bagi Neji mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan siapapun, dan kehadiran mereka lebih dari sekadar orang-orang yang kebetulan ditempatkan di tim yang sama saja, melainkan lebih sekadar itu. Walau ia tidak tahu harus menyebut mereka apa.

Namun apa yang ia rasakan terhadap nona-nya itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak dengan Tenten, ataupun gadis-gadis lain sekalipun.

Entahlah. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ia tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa dia pernah memikirkan hal-hal tentang Hinata—yang sebetulnya tidak begitu pantas untuk diucapkan oleh seseorang sepertinya (yang berasal dari kelas lebih bawah dan pernah menyakitinya).

Dan ia akui—meski dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat99x terpaksa—ia pernah memimpikannya di alam bawah sadar… dimana menurutnya sangat amat betul-betul asli memalukan sekali.

"Ukh… kenapa aku malah kembali bernostalgia??" umpat Neji, kecil.

Ia menyelipkan kotak mungil itu ke dalam _Komon_-nya, memastikan bahwa kotak itu tidak akan jatuh, hancur, rusak ataupun dalam keadaan yang ia tidak menghendakinya, dan ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduk bersilanya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Sekarang, bagaimana ia harus menyerahkan hadiah itu kepada orang yang ia tuju sejak awal? Atau—apakah ia tidak perlu menyerahkannya sama sekali?

Tidak, tidak! Ia ingin menyerahkannya! Dari awal ia MEMANG berniat untuk menyerahkannya pada Hinata, karena ia merasa jepitan itu—meski bukan barang yang begitu bagus dan mahal—sangat cocok jika diselipkan diantara rambut-rambut hitam-keunguan milik Hinata dan dengan senyumannya yang lembut dan apik.

Tapi setelah bernostalgia dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa urung memberikannya. Takut, gugup, tidak berani, malu…

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menghela nafas.

"_Aduuuh… aku ini laki-laki bukan, sih?!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Spontan, ia menengok untuk melihat siapa, dan ia langsung merasa pucat pasi, gugup, malu, takut, dan ia merasa cukup senang belum sarapan—karena kalau iya, semua makanan yang ia makan pasti akan langsung menyeruak keluar.

"_Niisan_, kau tidak apa-apa? Kok wajahmu pucat?" dengan perasaan khawatir, Hinata menatap Neji yang memang benar-benar pucat. Neji spontan berdiri tegap dan tersenyum agar nona besarnya itu tidak merasa khawatir.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya… belum sarapan!"

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu ayo ke sana bersamaku," ajak Hinata.

Nah, dia kan dari awal memang berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Apa gunanya menolak? Lagipula mungkin Neji bisa menyerahkan hadiahnya lebih cepat dari yang ia rencanakan…

"Oh iya, Hinata-sama—"

"_Neechan, niisan!_ Ikut, ikut!"

…atau mungkin tidak. Barusan, Hanabi menyeruak diantara Hinata dan Neji dan sekarang memeluk Hinata dengan erat, wajahnya tersenyum gembira dan ucapan "Selamat ulang tahun" meluncur dari bibirnya yang mungil. Hinata membalas tersenyum gembira dan memeluk Hanabi balik, hampir sama eratnya dan mengucapkan "terima kasih".

Satu kesempatan sirna sudah.

Tapi tenang saja, hari ini kan masih panjang, jadi Neji pasti bisa menemukan _timing_ yang tepat.

xox

Coret dan ganti kalimat terakhir tadi: jadi Neji pasti _TIDAK AKAN PERNAH_ bisa menemukan _timing_ yang tepat. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Setelah Hanabi mendahuluinya, jelas ia tidak berani menyerahkannya di depan Hiashi. Salah satu dari beribu kemungkinan yang ada yaitu: Hiashi MUNGKIN saja membunuhnya. Bagaimana jika seandainya Hiashi tidak pernah setuju Neji menyelip masuk diantara keluarga utama 'harmonis'-nya dan dia tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat anak gadis tertuanya yang sangat menyerupai mendiang isteri-nya didekati oleh siapapun yang membawa organ kelamin laki-laki selain dirinya meskipun masih sedarah dan langsung membunuh Neji ditempat saat itu juga dengan menguunakan jurus rahasia Hyuuga? Dan bagaimana jika Hanabi itu sebenarnya _sister-complex_ yang akut dan tidak rela kakak perempuannya juga dekat dengan lelaki manapun sekalipun dia sepupunya dan ikut berkonspirasi dalam pembunuhan Neji Hyuuga? Mungkin itu terdengar tidak masuk akal karena Neji adalah keponakan dan sepupu mereka, tapi kan kita tidak pernah tahu?

Jadi coret saja ruang makan, ruang keluarga, atau dimanapun Hiashi dan Hanabi bisa melihatnya menyerahkan hadiah pada Hinata. Bahkan kalaupun mereka TIDAK menderita gejala-gejala yang tertera di atas.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kiba, Shino, dan guru Kurenai datang, menyelamati Hinata. Kiba memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Neji menjadi lebih urung untuk memberikan hadiahnya, karena hadiah darinya jadi terkesan murah dan tidak seberapa. Dan Kiba tidak berusaha untuk menutup-nutupi upaya untuk selalu berada dekat-dekat Hinata, apalagi ia terlihat bersemu merah—namun senang—ketika Naruto dkk mengolok-oloknya dengan Hinata. Untunglah Hinata juga menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan Neji, walau dalam artian yang berbeda.

Eh, datang lagi bom menyebalkan satu ini: setelah tim Gai mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata, mereka langsung menyeret Neji untuk ikut dalam suatu misi menyebalkan dimana mereka harus menemukan sebuah artefak hilang dari sebuah negara lumayan besar yang terkenal karena KKN-nya. Dia tahu pasti, meski dengan Byakugannya, ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan mungkin akan menyebabkan ia kehilangan kesempatannya untuk memberikan hadiahnya hari ini kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa, Neji? Mari kita sambut misi ini dengan semangat masa muda karena masa muda kita hanya akan datang sekali seumur hidup! Temukanlah berbagai macam pengalaman masa muda menarik supaya kau tidak menyesal di hari tua-mu nanti! Ayo Neji, BERKOBARLAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU!!!!"

"_Aku hanya ingin aku tidak menyesal di hari tua-ku karena tidak dapat mengucapkan selamat dan menyerahkan hadiah di ulang tahun nona Hinata yang ke-empat belas, dasar idot!"_ umpat Neji dalam hati sembari menahan rasa kekecewaan dan amarahnya yang mungkin akan meledak.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, Neji akhirnya terpaksa harus setuju dan pergi berangkat setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Dan yang sangat LEBIH menyedihkan lagi, saat Neji akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya, ia kembali gagal karena gadis itu keburu dibawa pergi oleh teman-teman ceweknya entah kemana (tidak termasuk Tenten, karena dia harus ikut misi).

Dan selama misi berlangsung, ia jadi kesal dan menjadi sangat tidak sabaran, bahkan berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya kali ini secepat mungkin. Pokoknya, ia harus menyerahkan hadiah ini ke Hinata, hari ini juga, bagaimanapun caranya!!! Dan tidak satupun rekan setimnya yang menyadari maksud Neji ini. Guru Gai dan Lee malah salah sangka dan berniat untuk merekrut Neji kedalam persatuan guru dan murid yang Gai dan Lee bagi, sementara Tenten hanya melongo melihat Neji sangat antusias—kalau bukan terlalu bernafsu—untuk menemukan artefak itu. Padahal saat berangkat, Neji terlihat kesal sekali.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun menemukan benda itu sekitar jam lima sore. Sehabis itu, Neji langsung ngebut kembali ke Konoha sampai-sampai ketiga yang lain sempat tertinggal.

"Aduh Neji, ngapain sih buru-buru? Kami kan capek karena mengikutimu lari-lari menemukan artefak itu tadi! Setidaknya istirahat dulu, dong!" protes Tenten.

Di sela-sela angin yang melewati mereka sangat cepat, Neji menjawabnya, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Masa muda tidak akan menunggu."

Tenten langsung terdiam dan syok ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Neji. Gai dan Lee seolah mendapatkan tenaga baru dan langsung berapi-api.

"Oh, akhirnya kau mengerti tentang yang kumaksud dengan masa muda, Neji!!! Mari kita keluarkan semangat masa muda kita dan pulang secepat mungkin agar kita dapat memberitahukan keberhasilan kita dalam melaksanakan misi!!!"

"Ou!!!" Lee dan Neji menyambutnya semangat. Hanya Tenten yang masih terdiam dan memandangi mereka bertiga yang sekarang membentuk formasi segitiga dengan guru Gai paling depan, sama sekali mengacuhkan Tenten yang tertinggal di belakang.

"_Aduh… kok bisa jadi bertambah seperti ini, sih? Padahal kukira Neji itu normal…"_ fikir Tenten. "EEEHHHH!!!!!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DIBELAKANG!!! TUNGGU AKUUUUUUU…."Teriaknya pada 3 orang yang sudah cukup jauh didepan.

xox

Pada akhirnya, tim Gai dapat kembali ke Konoha sekitar jam sebelas malam, dengan hampir tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tenten akhirnya menumpang dirumah Sakura yang paling dekat; Lee terpaksa tidur didepan gerbang, membuat Gai mau tidak mau menggendong Lee ke rumah Kakashi—tempat paling dekat yang bisa ia capai dengan tenaganya yang segitu—dan ikut menumpang juga. Tetapi Neji, walaupun hampir tidak ada tenaga, tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah utama untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Hinata dari jauh-jauh hari. Maka tidak peduli seberapa jauh rumah itu bisa terasa, Neji tetap berniat untuk menyerahkannya hari ini juga.

Namun saat ia tiba, ia sadar bahwa niatnya itu mungkin tidak bisa tercapai. Jam segini, Hinata pasti sudah tertidur pulas dikamarnya yang sejuk dan nyaman. Sepertinya ia memang TIDAK ditakdirkan untuk menyerahkan hadiah itu tepat pada waktunya. Seharusnya, jika ia memang ingin sekali menyerahkannya hari ini, dia tidak usah memikirkan rasa takut, gugup, serta malu yang ia rasakan tadi dan langsung saja memberikannya. Kalau Hinata, pasti ia akan langsung menerimanya dengan senyuman hangat yang biasa ia pancarkan. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tadi pun teman-temannya menyerahkan hadiah mereka langsung meski didepan orang banyak.

Bahkan Kiba.

Jadi kenapa ia jadi paranoid dan sentimental sampai tujuan awalnya jadi tergeser?

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya saja dan langsung tidur dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Habisnya, ia sudah terlalu capek dan lelah untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi…

Tapi entah karena apa, atau memang karena ia ternyata memiliki semangat masa muda yang terlalu tinggi, ia sempat mandi dan bahkan pergi ke dapur untuk mencari camilan. Ia juga sempat-sempatnya berniat untuk meletakkan hadiahnya untuk Hinata langsung dikamar gadis itu.

Dengan begitu kan dia tetap menyerahkan hadiahnya hari ini juga.

"_Masa sih aku benar-benar memiliki 'semangat' yang begini tinggi? Wah, aku tidak percaya…" _ujarnya dalam hati.

Dan entah apakah ia berhalusinasi, tetapi matanya melihat kehadiran Hinata didapur, dengan piyama oranye bermotif bunga Aster serta senyum kecil yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Neji-niisan, aku melihatmu pulang," ucapnya "aku kira kau akan langsung tidur, karena kau terlihat capek sekali tadi!"

Sebesar apapun semangatnya, ternyata tidak cukup besar untuk menggerakan seinci-pun wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa, ya…"

"Capek?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sangat."

"Mau kupijit?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

Neji langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ini kan masih ulang tahunmu, mana mungkin aku bisa membuatmu memijitku."

Namun Hinata tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan bergerak ke belakang Neji dan memijit pundaknya. Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa nyamannya ketika Hinata menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas bahunya. Bahkan ia tertawa saking pegalnya otot-otot yang ia miliki. Dan saat Hinata memijitnya, rasa capek itu seakan-akan hilang sedikit.

"Cepat sekali bisa kembali hari ini juga. Misinya sukses besar, ya?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Neji tertegun dan langsung merogoh kedalam _komon_-nya. "Ya… karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuserahkan pada Hinata-sama hari ini juga."

Hinata terdiam ketika melihat kotak kecil berbungus kertas hijau dan pita putih itu dipersembahkan kepadanya. Hampir tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing individu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hinata meraih kotak itu digenggamannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14, Hinata-sama." Ujar Neji dengan berusaha tersenyum sebelum matanya mulai memberat dan tahu-tahu dia sudah tertidur. Hinata sempat menahannya ketika pria itu hendak terjatuh, dan keduanya pun terjatuh. Hinata memandang bingung ke-sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang untuk menolongnya dalam situasi ini.

"Aduuuuhhh… kok tiba-tiba tertidur, sih?? Bagaimana aku harus menggendongmu ke kamar??" rengek Hinata.

Tetapi untuk sesaat, ia mengamati kotak kecil yang ada digenggamannya dan dengan ragu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Neji. "Terima kasih, Neji-niisan…"

Dan akhirnya harus dengan sekuat tenaga menyeretnya dengan terenta-enta ke kamarnya.

_OwArI _

**_Author's Note:_** ahhhh entah aku ini kenapa, meng-update sesuatu setidaknya setahun sekali... yah, pokoknya ini adalah Indonesian fic yang waktu itu aku pernah bilang pengen buat, dan _voila!_ Meski harus berperang dengan sakit panas, sakit tenggorokan, dan perut keram akibat menstruasi untuk menyelesaikan fic ini... _and thankyou so much for my dearest cousin _yang udah ngetikin, ngedit, dan ngerevisi cerita ini... heheheehh... Dan smoga tali persaudaraan kita bisa tetap deket walaupun nggak bisa seperti Neji dan Hinata ;)

_And thankyou for you guys who would read this fanfic... if I could, I want to make the English version of this..._


End file.
